Many factors may give rise to imperfections in the skin and of its complexion. These skin complexion imperfections are an increasingly frequent reason for consultations in beauty salons or dermatological clinics.
Among the extrinsic factors liable to affect the skin complexion, mention may be made of exposure to sunlight, exposure to temperature and/or moisture variations, and exposure to pollutants or to cigarette smoke. Among the intrinsic factors affecting the skin complexion, mention may be made of stress, fatigue, hormonal changes, dehydration of the epidermis, impairment of the skin's barrier function, aging or excessive secretion of sebum.
What is more, genetic factors may affect the sensitivity of individuals to the external conditions liable to affect the skin complexion.
Thus, certain ethnic groups, for example of Asiatic or African origin, have a skin whose grain is more sensitive and whose complexion may be more easily or more intensely impaired by external conditions such as pollution and cigarette smoke. This is likewise the case for the elderly.
These various factors tend to make the complexion blurry, nonuniform, dull, waxy or yellowish and to bring about or promote the presence of skin impurities or dyschromia.
In their mildest form, these imperfections concern almost everyone, and their frequency is at a maximum during puberty. However, they may appear at an age as early as 7 to 9 and may continue into the 40s, and may especially go into the 60s. Thus, it is common to have imperfections of the skin complexion, especially on the face, such as a blurry, dull and/or nonuniform complexion even after the age of 25. In their mildest form, these complexion imperfections may be manifested mainly by a blurry, dull or nonuniform complexion and the presence of dyschromia or impurities.
In their most severe form, these impairments may occasionally have debilitating psychosocial consequences, liable to lead to isolation, or even to depression or unemployment of the individuals thereby affected.
There is thus a real need to be able to prevent, reduce or treat these skin complexion imperfections.
There is also still a need for novel active agents that can exert an efficient and beneficial action on skin complexion imperfections.
The object of the present invention is to satisfy these needs.